Conventionally, many proposals have been made in relation to antibacterial containers (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-205817
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-71124